


Słodko-kwaśny wilk

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddly Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek Hale uwielbiał się przytulać."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słodko-kwaśny wilk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snuggly Cuddly Sourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613954) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon). 



> Tłumaczenie mojego fanfica, który w oryginale napisałam po angielsku - Snuggly Cuddly Sourwolf. :)

Derek Hale uwielbiał się przytulać.

Była to najpilniej strzeżona tajemnica w Beacon Hills. Sekret większy nawet niż cotygodniowe wyjścia do kina Szeryfa Stilinskiego i Melissy McCall, które zapoczątkowały ich tajemny romans czy to, że Malia od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochała się w Lydii. Większy nawet niż to, gdzie tak naprawdę pracował Chris Argent. 

Nie, żeby Derek powiedział o tym Stilesowi. Ale ciężko było tego nie zauważyć, kiedy Derek traktował go jak przytulankę do spania w sekundę po tym, jak kładli się do łóżka. Albo kiedy oglądali razem telewizję. Albo ucinali sobie popołudniową drzemkę. Albo kiedy gotował, a Derek przychodził do kuchni tylko po to, aby przytulić go od tyłu, a zaraz potem znikał i wracał do tego, co robił wcześniej. 

To było doprawdy fascynujące. Wielki, zły wilk uwielbiał przytulanie, tulenie i mizianie, a według Stilesa również kotki, pieski, tęcze i jednorożce. Jego reputacja była na granicy upadku, a gdyby upadła, to pewnym było, że sięgnęłaby dna absolutnego, najniższego możliwego poziomu w całej historii upadłych reputacji (Stiles był przekonany, że była gdzieś na ten temat książka, po prostu musiała być). 

Dlatego właśnie kiedy tylko Stiles Stilinski, będący chłopakiem Dereka od pełnych pięciu miesięcy (pięciu miesięcy i sześciu dni, żeby była jasność), zorientował się, że Derek uwielbiał przytulanie, po prostu musiał coś z tym zrobić. 

Zaczęło się od kilku uroczych przezwisk, jakie zwykle nadają sobie pary. Stiles spisał listę tych, które nawiązywały do przytulania i wtrącał je co jakiś czas do rozmowy z nadzieją, że Derek jakoś się domyśli i przyzna do swojego uroczego hobby (Stiles był pewien, że ilość przytuleń, jakie otrzymał od niego przez pięć miesięcy - pięć miesięcy i szczęść dni! – trwania ich związku, na pewno kwalifikuje to mizianio-przytulaństwo jako hobby. A nawet obsesję).

\- Podasz mi sól, misiu?

\- Mój tata zaprasza cię na obiad. Pasuje ci czwartek, Dereczku?

\- Idę do Scotta na film. Chcesz dołączyć, przytulaśku?

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, tusiu-milusiu, musiałem zanieść tacie na lunch sałatkę, nie mogę patrzeć jak codziennie wsuwa to całe śmieciowe jedzenie.

Ale szalę przeważyło najbardziej kreatywne z listy, którego Stiles użył którejś soboty, kiedy zaczęli sprzątać po kolacji (co tak naprawdę było jedynie ładnym określeniem wyrzucania pustych pudełek po tajskim jedzeniu na wynos). 

\- Miśku-pyśku złociutki skarbeńku, może obejrzymy ten film, o którym mówiłeś, że…

\- Co do cholery, Stiles?

Stiles zamrugał, decydując się na udawanie Greka w obliczu irytacji swojego chłopaka.

\- Coś nie tak, niedźwiadku?

Derek uniósł wysoko brwi, jak gdyby zastanawiał się, czy Stiles ma nierówno pod sufitem.

\- Tusiu-milusiu? Miśku-pyśku złociutki co? – Pokręcił głową. – Stiles, doprawdy, co tu się do jasnej cholery wyprawia? 

\- Nic, a co? – Stiles miał nadzieję, że trzepotanie rzęsami sprawi, że Derek nie będzie miał ochoty go zabić. Nie żeby miał cokolwiek przeciw temu, aby Derek go ukarał. Stiles już wyobrażał sobie siebie samego przywiązanego do ogromnego, królewskiego łoża w sypialni Dereka. Albo przetrzymywanego jako zakładnika pod prysznicem i Dereka pieszczącego jego ciało przy użyciu prysznicowej słuchawki. Albo leżącego na kuchennym stole, znajdującego nowe sposoby na wykorzystanie miodu, bitej śmietany i płynnej czekolady.

No i kostek lodu, bo – choć nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał – uwielbiał tę scenę z kostkami lodu w „9 i pół tygodnia”. 

Derek odchrząknął głośno, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Stilesa. Jego ostrzegawcze spojrzenie mówiło „Nie igraj sobie ze mną, bo inaczej żadna z tych fantazji się nie spełni.” Czasem Stiles zastanawiał się, czy Derek nie był przypadkiem medium i nie umiał czytać w myślach. Za każdym razem Stiles był wtedy rozdarty i nie był pewien czy był tym bardziej przerażony czy podniecony. 

Stiles wzruszył ramionami. – Zastanawiałem się, czy nie wymyśleć ci może jakiegoś uroczego przezwiska, które pasowałoby do twojego hobby. Ale spokojnie, zero presji, nie musisz na razie przecież wybierać, nadal mam w zanadrzu kilka opcji, na przykład…

\- Jakie hobby, do cholery?

\- Wiesz, właściwie powinieneś mi dziękować, że nie nazywam cię Honey Boo Boo, naprawdę. – Nie, żeby Derek miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, kim była Honey Boo Boo (Stiles bezskutecznie starał się zrobić z Dereka fana kanału TLC), ale Stiles był jak w transie, nie mogąc zatrzymać jednej ze swoich słynnych już słownych biegunek. Derek westchnął ciężko, powoli tracąc cierpliwość. 

\- Stiles…

\- Okej, okej. Ale kurcze, stary. Nie bądź takim skwaszonym wilkiem. – Stiles podniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – O, widzisz? Weźmy takiego skwaszonego wilka. Nie jest w ogóle uroczy, a i ty go niezbyt lubisz, co nawiasem mówiąc jest dla mnie całkowicie nie do pomyślenia, bo jestem z niego naprawdę dumny, ale, jak mówiłem, nie jest urocze, więc stwierdziłem, że powinienem wymyśleć coś cudnie uroczego, bo myślałem, że ci się spodoba i je polubisz tak, jak lubisz się przytulać. Ze mną. Oby. Oby tylko ze mną. – Derek wyglądał na przytłoczonego ilością słów, którą zalał go właśnie Stiles, ale jednocześnie uważnie je analizował. 

Zmarszczył brwi. – Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Derek udawał opanowanego i pewnego siebie, jednak wydały go oczy. Głęboko na dnie, narastała w nich czysta panika. 

Panika, że jego sekret właśnie został wydany. 

Derek wymaszerował z kuchni szybciej, niż ktokolwiek by się tego spodziewał. Jak gdyby uciekał od swojego niezbyt już sekretnego sekretu i całej tej sytuacji. Stiles miał tylko nadzieję, że nie uciekał od niego, od Stilesa. 

Wiedział doskonale, że ucieczka jest właśnie tym, co zwykł robić Derek, kiedy w grę wchodziły jego uczucia. Czasami nawet uciekał na dobre. Stiles nie mógł do tego dopuścić; był gotów nawet zrezygnować z drążenia tematu przytulania (choć wymyślenie przezwiska nadal było w jego planach). Postanowił dać mu teraz kilka minut na zebranie myśli, przygotowując w tym czasie herbatę - waniliową dla niego i z owocem granatu dla Dereka. 

Jednak zanim zdążył ją zrobić, a potem iść poszukać Dereka (jako pierwszą sprawdziłby swoją sypialnię, a dokładniej szeroki, okienny parapet, jako że - z nieznanych Stilesowi powodów - było to ulubione miejsce Dereka w domu Stilinskich), poczuł nagle na karku gorący oddech i muskularne ciało przypierające go do kuchennej szafki. Zadrżał, czując na sobie dotyk miękkich, ciepłych warg. 

\- Miał pan rację, detektywie Stilinski. Lubię się z tobą przytulać. Winny zarzucanych mi czynów. - Ręce Dereka delikatnie pieściły biodra Stilesa; pod jego dotykiem jego skóra zdawała się płonąć żywym ogniem. - Ale to zostaje między nami, rozumiemy się? Bo inaczej rozerwę ci gardło. - Derek zaczął ssać delikatną skórę szyi Stilesa, tworząc ogromną malinkę, którą Stiles będzie musiał ukrywać przed swoim ojcem co najmniej przez najbliższy tydzień, był tego więcej niż pewny. - Własnymi zębami. - Stiles zaśmiał się gardłowo, słysząc nawiązanie do jednej z ich pierwszych konwersacji kiedy się poznali. - I żadnych cholernych przezwisk czy zdrobnień, wszystkie były do kitu... Może oprócz skwaszonego wilka, akurat to mi się całkiem podobało. - Dodał z uśmiechem, czując jak ciało Stilesa rozluźnia się w jego ramionach.

\- Naprawdę myślałem, że go nienawidzisz. - Stiles uśmiechnął się, kiedy Derek przytulił go mocno od tyłu i  
pocałował czule w czubek głowy. - Więc będziesz moim przytulaśnym, skwaszonym wilkiem? - Zapytał bardziej dla żartu niż serio.

Derek zaśmiał się i pochylił głowę, aby żartobliwie ugryźć go w kark. 

\- Jak mógłbym odmówić?


End file.
